To Be Betrothed: Serenity vs. Vegeta
by silverwing1
Summary: I know, I know. I haven't updated in mad long, but hey i am now. This is the epilogue. That means..........SEQUEL. yeah.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Sad to say I do not own Sailor Moon or DBZ but I wish I did. 

  
  


Anyway, I want to tell you that this is a Vegeta/Serena fic. If you don't like this type of story then don't read it. This is my first fic so please review. I made Serena smarter and stronger and she is not a klutz. 

  
  


Thinking

  
  


To Be Betrothed: Prologue

In the throne room sat King Vegeta glaring at Tomat, a super elite. 

King Vegeta :"Tomat are you telling me that you're going to have a half breed brat?", King Vegeta yelled scaring all the servants and guards in the room. 

Tomat:" Yes, King Vegeta, but the mother of my brat is Queen Selenity of the Moon Kingdom." 

  
  


At this King Vegeta raised his eyebrows curious about the Queen.

King Vegeta: When you say Queen of the Moon Kingdom do you mean the lunarian Queen?"

Tomat nodded his head yes. Nappa stood in the back of the throne room wondering why the King even cared who the mother of the child is and he also wanted to know why a queen was doing even touching that idiot Tomat. This is so stupid, why doesn't the King just order Tomat to kill the brat and be done with it

  
  


Queen Arda: My King, excuse me for interrupting, but aren't the Lunarians very strong with magic? I heard that they were the strongest in the universe."

  
  


King Vegeta: "Yes, my father told me about them when I was younger." The King looks at Tomat. " Your brat will not be terminated if it proves it self worthy of sayin blood. You must introduce us to your mate as well. Next time you go visit her bring her back with you."

  
  


Nappa's jaw dropped at this statement. 

  
  


Tomat: "Thank you my King." Tomat bows and heads out of the throne room, but not before smirking at Nappa. Nappa growls at him

  
  


King Vegeta: "Nappa."

  
  


Nappa's whips around to face his king. "Yes, my King?"

  
  


King Vegeta: "Where is my brat?"

Nappa: " The prince is with his nurse Beta, my King."

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own sm or dbz so don't sue. I'm basically poor anyway.

thinking

  
  


To Be Betrothed: Chapter 1

  
  


Queen Selenity walked off the ship trying to stay calm. Today was the day she would meet the royal family of Vegetasei and she wanted to make a good impression because she knew that her babies life depended on it.

  
  


Tomat: " Come, the throne room is this way."

  
  


He led her down a long corridor. She stared at the walls,they were made of pure marble that was grey and black The palace was actually very beautiful, not barbaric as everyone imagined.. They stopped at a big set of double doors. A guard open the door for them and they walked in. Inside she saw a big chair on top of a platform and sitting in the chair was a man with spiky hair that went straight and a beard, and next to him stood a woman with spiky bangs and she had her hair in a ponytail. In the woman's arms was a little boy who look to be a couple of months old. He had spiky hair that stood straight up just like his father, but it was shorter.

  
  


Selenity blinked and remembered who and where she was. She did a slight curtsey seeing that her dress was tight and she was 2 months pregnant so she wasn't capable of doing a full curtsey.

  
  


Arda now knew why Tomat was acting so strange. His mate was beautiful. He did say she reminded him of an angel. The woman had silvery/white hair and deep blue eyes. She wore a tight white dress that swirled around her legs and had a crescent moon on the front of the dress across her chest. Arda suddenly turned her attention to her mate as he spoke.

  
  


King Vegeta: "Welcome Queen Selenity. I am King Vegeta." Turning to his mate. " This is my mate Queen Arda and our son Prince Vegeta. I am pleased that you could come."

  
  


Queen Selenity; "Oh it was no trouble at all. I am pleased to be here. It is a pleasure to meet you and your family. I am glad that I finally get to meet the Royal Family of Vegetasei. I've heard a lot about you.

  
  


King Vegeta: "Queen Selenity I have heard a lot about the lunarians also. You are powerful with magic, right?" She nodded . " If it is no trouble than could you do a demonstration."

  
  


Queen Selenity; " Don't worry. It's no trouble." She pulled out the luna pen. " DISGUISE POWER make me look like a sayin." 

  
  


There was a flash of light and when the light was gone and they opened their eyes they saw a sayin standing in the place of the lunarian queen. It was female sayin complete with a dark blue battle suit that covered all her muscles and white armor, gloves, and boots. She had spiky dark brown hair that fell to her mid back, and dark blue eyes that matched her body suit.

  
  


Queen Arda: " WOW. I can't believe it. She looks exactly like a sayin."

  
  


Nappa who was in the back of the room was speechless. The woman was very attractive as a lunarian and a sayin. No wonder why Tomat chose her as his mate, even if she is from a different world.

  
  


King Vegeta; " That's amazing. You are welcomed to stay here. Queen Arda show her to one of the guestrooms." 

  
  


Selenity changed back into her normal self, " Thank you King Vegeta." Giving the king a small curtsey, and then followed Queen Arda out of the throne room.

  
  


Queen Arda escorted Selenity to her room and gave her a short tour. 

  
  


Queen Selenity: " Thank you Queen Arda.."

  
  


Queen Arda: " You can call me Arda, it's okay. I mean we're both queens so we don't really need the titles." She put little Vegeta down onto the floor and he crawled over to Selenity. 

  
  


Selenity bent over and picked him up. Selenity looked into the little boy's face and he gave her a toothless grin. She smiled at him and started to tickle him. Baby Vegeta giggled and wrapped his tail around Selenity's arm. Selenity looked over at Arda, " He's very cute. I can tell he is going to be very handsome when he gets older."

  
  


Arda gave a small smile and nodded. " He is going to be strong too. What do you think of Vegetasei so far?"

  
  


Selenity: " I actually kind of like it so far. I thought the meeting would of been more awkward then it was but it wasn't that bad."

  
  


Arda: " That's true it wasn't bad. I can tell I'm going to like you. So I'll have another Queen to talk to instead of all these idiots that walk around here."

  
  


Selenity smiled at her. " Then maybe next time you can come visit me at my kingdom."

  
  


Arda smiled. " Maybe. I'll leave you to get ready for dinner." She walked over and picked up Vegeta. She walked out of the room to get ready for dinner.

  
  


Over the next 6 months the lunarians grew to like and respect the sayins and vice versa. Because of this a strong alliance was formed between Vegetasei and the Moon.

  
  


  
  


Sorry that Serena isn't in it yet. Next chapter. Please review because I want to know if you like it or not. I'll try to put some action in the next part. It'll probably be long too.


	2. To Be Betrothed: Part 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own em.

  
  


Thinking

  
  


To Be Betrothed: the princess and the prince

Part 3

/ 7 months after meeting/

  
  


Selenity's POV

This hurts like hell. I wish the kid would come out already. She howls out in pain. She feels someone holding her hand. She looks up and sees Tomat. He gives her a warm smile. She gives one last push and suddenly there is a loud cry. She looks at the doctor and sees a small little baby in her arms.

  
  


Doctor: "Congratulations my Queen. You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl."

  
  


Tomat watches as they clean the baby and then hands it to his mate. He watches Selenity coos at the girl. He hears her whisper the word Serenity. He looks at her."Is that her name?" She nods.

  
  


Tomat: "Why that name?"

  
  


Selenity: "Because she looks so serene."

  
  


Tomat looks at the little girl and sees a peaceful, calm expression on her face. " Serenity" He whispers in a voice only his mate could hear. He leans over and kisses her forehead then walks out the room. A couple of seconds later Arda comes running in the room.

  
  


Arda: " Selenity, she's so cute. Can I hold her?"

  
  


Selenity carefully hands her Serenity and watches her friend as she cradles the little girl to her chest. She looks over Arda's shoulder and sees a 1 yr. old prince waddling towards them. " Hello Vegeta." He gives her a goofy smile and tries to climb on the bed. Luna walks over and helps him up. He crawls over to Selenity and looks at her stomach. She smiles at him.

  
  


Vegeta:" Where baby?" * chibi voice* Selenity points to his mother and he crawls over to her. He stands on the end of the bed and looks into his mothers arms. He looks at the little girl and sees her white tail. " How come she got white tail?"

  
  


Arda smiles at him. " Because of her lunarian blood."

  
  


He looks at her with a questioning look and shrugs. He watches as the baby wakes up and he looks at her eyes. " She got bwue eyes. They pwetty." ( AN: that is so cute.) Vegeta looks up at the sound of footsteps and sees his father. " Papa look at baby." 

  
  


K. Vegeta looks at the little girl. " What's her name?"

  
  


Tomat walks up behind him. " Her name is Serenity." (AN: He is the practically the king of the moon kingdom so he doesn't always have to be all formal.) Tomat then presses the button on his scouter. " Her power level is 600 just like the prince's was when he was born." Everybody looks at him with surprised looks.

  
  


K. Vegeta: "She is definitely worthy. She will probably be the strongest female sayin yet. Selenity, what would you say to our children being betrothed?

  
  


Selenity: "That is not a bad idea. It will strengthen our alliance."

  
  


Arda hands Serenity back to her mother. " That is a great idea. After Selenity gets some rest we could write up an agreement or something." Everybody agrees and leaves Selenity so she can rest. Tomat kisses his daughter's forehead then his mate's. " I love you." he whispers to her as she drifts of to sleep. She murmurs it back to him then falls in a deep sleep.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


/ 5 yrs. Later/

In the throne room at the Vegetasei palace, Vegeta and Selenity are being introduced to each other. ( AN: He doesn't remember her and he hasn't seen her since. 

She's 5 and he's 6.) They look at each other. 

  
  


Vegeta glares at her. " I thought half breeds weren't allowed among us." He looks at his father.

  
  


K. Vegeta: "There is an alliance between us and she is an exception."

  
  


Vegeta: "I ain't marrying no half breed." he yells.

  
  


Serenity glares at him. " I ain't marrying no prejudice spoiled brat" she yells back.

  
  


Vegeta:"Who you callin a brat, brat." Serenity: "I wouldn't talk you moron.'

  
  


Vegeta: "Idiot." Serenity: " Wimp" Vegeta:" Weakling."

  
  


Serenity: " That's it. You're dead." She charges at him. He dodges. He throws punches at her, but she back flips out of the way. They throw punches and kicks back and forth, but they were either dodged or blocked. They throw ki blasts at each other and they hit there target and the two go flying back into a wall. 

  
  


K. Vegeta:" Stop this. You two are going to get married when you get older and that is final."

  
  


They glare at each other and say at the same time. " Fine." they yell then leave the room.

  
  


AN: I know fight was short. Sorry. I'll have a better one next time. PLEASE review. :)


	3. To Be betrothed:Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't em. If I did then I would be rich and I wouldn't be spending so much time on the computer.

  
  


Thinking

Serenity: 5

Vegeta: 6

Radditz: 7

Turlus:6

To Be Betrothed: Serenity vs. Vegeta

Serenity is walking down the hallway of the sayin palace mumbling to herself.

Serenity: "Stupid prince. Calling me weak when he has the same power level as me. That stupid idiot. Next time I see him he's going to get it. I wonder where the training room is. Better ask someone." She looks around for someone that could help her and sees a boy around her age walking ahead of her. She jogs up to him. " Excuse me. Can you tell me where the training room is?"

Radditz turns his head at the voice and stares at the girl that was jogging towards him. The girl is in a white dress that reaches her ankles. " Are you talking to me?" The girl nods. " You can just follow me. That's where I was headed."

She smiles at him. " Thank you. What's your name?" "Radditz. You're not from around here are you?

"No. I'm from the moon kingdom." " Oh. I heard it's really nice there. You guys here for a visit?" " Yeah. My dad wanted me to learn more about my sayin background." Radditz turns and looks at her. "You're Tomat's daughter aren't you?" "Yes. Oh my name is Serenity, but you can call me Coli. It's my sayin name." They turn a corner and they walk into a big gray room. There are three other people in the room. One is her father. There is a man anda boy that look exactly alike. 

"Coli I've see you found a friend." Serenity runs over to her father and smiles at him. He smiles back. "Col. I want you to meet Bardock. He is a good friend of mine. The boy you were talking to is his son Radditz and the other boy over there is his other son Turlus." Tomat points to Bardock's sons. 

Serenity turns to Bardock and gives him a small curtsey. " Hello Bardock. It's nice to meet you." Bardock looks down at the little princess and smiles at her. " Hello princess. I've heard a lot about you. Turlus, Radditz come here."

Turlus and Radditz walk over to their father. "Yes, father." "Do you remember when I told you that Tomat had a brat of his own and that her mother was not of our race?" They nod. "This is his daughter. Princess Serenity." Radditz stares at her. "You didn't say you were a princess." Serenity gets a sheepish look on her face. " Oops. I guess I forgot to mention it." Everyone sweatdrops. ( AN: Same old Serena.) "Hi Turlus." Turlus looks at her and gives her a small bow. "You don't have to do that Turlus. I just want to be your friend." "My friend?" He stares at her then his father. His father nods. " Okay I guess. So what do you want to do then Ser-" Everyone turns their head at the sound of the door opening

Vegeta walks in the room with his trainer Nappa, and sees the princess and her father. " So it's you again." He smirks. Bardock and his sons bow while Tomat gives a slight nod of his head. Serenity stands and glares at him. "Am I going to have to see your ugly face everywhere I go?" Vegeta's smirk vanishes and he glares at her. " I wouldn't talk about being ugly." He walks over and stands right in front of her. "Besides this is my home. Remember?"

Tomat watches as the two argue back and forth calling each other names. Her sayin blood is really showing now that she is here. I wonder what would happen if they had a real fight. Tomat smirks at this idea and walks over to the two. " Why don't you two settle this by sparring?" The prince and princess turn their heads to look at Tomat.

Vegeta smirks at the idea of getting to actually fight the big mouthed princess. " I willing to fight her." He turns to Serenity with the smirk still on his face. She sees that he is challenging her. She smirks at Vegeta in return. " I can't wait to fight you."

Vegeta watches as the princess walks a couple of feet across from him. "You can't fight in that." "I'm not going to." Suddenly there is a bright flash of light and the princess was replaced by a sayin with an odd colored tail. Vegeta looks at her clothes. She is wearing a bluish/silver fighting suit and white armor, gloves, and boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. He watches as she gets into a fighting stance and then he follows.

They size each other up and then they make eye contact for a couple of seconds and then Serenity fazes out. She punches Vegeta in the face and he goes flying into the wall. He gets up and wipes the blood off his face. "Lucky shot. I won't make the mistake of under estimating you again." He charges at her and he goes to kick her, but fakes it and delivers a punch to her stomach. Serenity hunches over holding her stomach. He goes to slam his fists on her back but she rolls out of the way. She moves to sweep him, but he grabs her foot and goes to throw her into the wall. She twists in the air and kicks Vegeta in the face with her other foot. She charges at him and starts to throw punches and kicks at him, but he counters with a block. They throw their fists at each other and their hands lock. They dig their feet in the ground both trying to force the other to fall on their knees.

King Vegeta walks into the room and sees the princess and his son in this position and smiles to himself. She is just like Vegeta.

Serenity feels herself starting to fall.oh no. I'm losing my grip. I can't lose to him. Serenity uses her pride to force one last burst of strength and falls to the floor. She looked up and expected to see the prince with a triumphant smirk on his face, but what she saw surprised her. Vegeta was on the floor across the room. It looked like he had flew into the wall after she let go. She saw her father walking over to her smiling at her. He picked her up and started to walk to the medical room. "I'm proud of you." He whispered. She gives him a weak smile then groans in pain. King Vegeta walks next to them holding his son. "You are strong Coli. You are going to be a great warrior and ruler when you get older". She smiles at him. "I hope so King Vegeta. I hope so." Then she loses consciousness. 

  
  


AN: I hoped you liked it. I know the fight wasn't that good, but I'll try to make it better next time. The sayins will call her Coli which is her sayin name. While everybody from the Silver Alliance will call her Serenity. Scouts will probably call her Sere. PLEASE review. I'm thinking about starting to write a sm/gw fic. If I do please read it.


	4. To Be Betrothed:Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own either shows.

Silverwing: Hi everyone. I know I haven't updated the story in a week, but I started working on my Ranma/SM fic. I'll update that one sometime this week. When ever I get the new chapter finished. They don't know Japanese so I'm using the American names. 

To Be Betrothed: Part 5

/It's Serenity's Bday/

"Hey you guys where are we going?" yelled Serenity as she ran to catch up to Turlus and Radditz. They had told her that it was a surprise. Turlus looked at the princess over his shoulder and smirked. "You have to wait and see like we said. Now come on." She pouted, but obeyed. They led her into the mess hall and she saw that it was dark. She frowned. "What are we doing here? It's not dinner time yet, even though I am a little hungry." Suddenly the lights turned on and she heard some people yell out surprise. She looked around and she saw her parents, King Vegeta, Queen Arda, Luna, Artemis, and the princesses of the other planets.

"Sere. Happy Birthday." The inner princesses yelled as they ran towards her. They all greeted her with hugs and smiles. She returned the hugs and smiles. "I missed you guys. How did you get here?" "We teleported of course." Ray said. Serenity nodded and then turned towards the outers. 

"Hi moonface." "Hello Serenity." Serenity smiled and gave Amara and Michelle both a hug. "Hello princess." Serenity turned around and saw Trista. Just when she was about to run up and hug her she saw a little bundle in her arms. "Trista what's that?" Pointing to the thing in the woman's arms. (Remember she's a thousand yrs older then Serenity.) Trista smiled and bent down so the princess could see. Serenity looked at the bundle and saw that it was a baby. She saw the sign of Saturn on her forehead. "The queen had her baby. What's her name." "Hotaru." "She's pretty." She leans over and kisses the baby on the forehead.

"Oh please. Can we get this stupid party over with?" Serenity turned her head and glared at the prince. "Jerk." She watched as Queen Arda scowled at her son and she giggled. "Serenity dear, would you like to open your presents?" She looked at her mother and nodded. Her mother took her hand and brought her over to the table. She sat down. "Open our presents first." yelled an enthusiastic Mina.

Serenity looked at the presents the other princesses got her. Amy got her a cartoon book that her father got from Earth. Lita helped her mom make the cake. Mina got her a painting of an angel that her mother found. Ray got her a charm bracelet that the palace jeweler made. Michelle and Amara made her a tiara out of pearls and sparkling seashells that can only be found in the waters on Neptune. (So I made them seem older then they really are. So sue me. Not literally of course.) Trista got her a new dress. It was light blue with dark blue ribbons on the sleeves. 

She reached over to open the present that was from Turlus, Radditz, and Bardock. In the box was a sparkling blue fighting suit. "I like it." She gave them a smile and them each a hug. She smiled at the sayin king and queen. Thanking them for the gold and silver hairpins. Queen Arda looked at her son. "Where is your present, son." The prince turned to stare at the princess. "I didn't get her anything." Serenity didn't say anything, but he thought he saw something flicker in her eyes. King Vegeta scowled at his son."What do you mean you didn't get her anything? Why not?" "Because there was the possibility that whatever I gave her she would of used against me as a prank." King Vegeta glared at his son. "That is no excuse, brat." Serenity walked up to him. She stopped when they were face to face. She smirked. "Don't worry about it. I would probably have done what he said so I don't care." She walked over to her father. "Where's my present papa?" Tomat looked down at her with a small smile on his face. He picked up a box and put it on the floor. "Coli, this is from me and your mother." She looked at her parents, and they both nodded. She reached out to open the box when it moved. Everyone stared at it. She reached out again and pulled off the ribbon. Everyone watched as the box fell apart and inside was a silver ball of fur. She turned to her mother. "What is it?" "Why don't you find out for your self?" Serenity slowly turned her head to stare at it again. She slowly walked over to it. She bent down to touch it when whatever it was picked up its head. She looked into the dark gray eyes of a lunarian tiger. She watched as it slowly stood up and walked over to her. It stared at her and then licked her hand. She giggled and picked it up. "It's so cute. Thank you mama. Thank you papa." She giggled as the tiger licked her face. "I think I'll name you Silver." 

/A few days after the party. Inners are still on Vegetasei/

Lita looked around. Her and the others were all sitting around in the royal gardens. Her and the inners were hanging out with Radditz and Turlus. Serenity and Vegeta had gotten in trouble because they kept playing pranks on each other so they were grounded. They weren't allowed to do anything except train, and eat. They couldn't come outside, or play any games. "You guys I'm bored. Let's do something." Radditz looked up. "What do you want to do?" Mina jumped up. "How about we go inside and spar so we can talk to Serenity and Vegeta." They all agreed to the idea. "I don't know why Sere doesn't like Vegeta. I think he's cool. He just has an attitude." Rei said out loud. All the princesses agreed. Turlus looked at them. "They don't like each other because they know that when they get older they'll have to get married to each other and they started arguing the first day." "Oh."

/Inside the palace/

Serenity sat sulking in the training room. She was upset because she had no one to spar with. All the others are outside. Man that stupid Vegeta. It's his fault that I got in trouble. Now I can't go outside. She pouted. She lifted her head at the sound of an all to familiar voice.

"Aww is the baby crying?" "Who asked you Vegeta? Go away. I'm not in the mood for you." "Touchy." 

"Are you starting more trouble Vegeta." They both turned their heads to see the others. Turlus had a smirk on his face. Serenity glared at Vegeta. "When is he not bothering somebody." Vegeta glared back. "I wouldn't talk, half-breed."

"Don't call me that." she yelled. They all watched as her aura burst to life. The other princesses took a step back. Radditz and Turlus just shook their heads. They had both seen every fight between the two ever since Serenity came to Vegetasei. This was going to be like all the others where the two had to call it a draw because they are evenly matched.

/Looking through a window watching the two was Tomat and King Vegeta./

Tomat sighed. "Will they ever stop? My god. They're worst then I was when I was that young." "I know. I wasn't near as bad as my son. Trying to melt plastic in her hair." He said while shaking his head."Serenity isn't any better. She tried to shave his head bald after he tried that. I wonder if they'll ever get along."

/Back to the Fight/

Vegeta stared at the princess and smirked. They were going to have another one of their fights. He was about to say something when her crescent moon flickered. He stared at it to make sure he wasn't seeing things. It flickered again. Changing from a yellow crescent moon to a dark blue symbol that looked like the symbol of Vegetasei. His eyes widened. The others stared in shock at the princesses forehead.

"Radditz go get Tomat and my father." Vegeta called over his shoulder. Radditz ran out of the room.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" When Serenity didn't get a response she ground her teeth in annoyance. This caused the sayin symbol to reappear, but after a couple of seconds it changed back to the crescent moon.

"King Vegeta, Tomat there is something you must see." Both heads snapped up at the sounds of Radditz's voice. They both followed Radditz expecting to see their kids fighting again. Not everyone staring at Serenity.

"What the hell is going on? And you better have a good reason for having us dragged down here, boy." Vegeta turned to the two men. "Look at her forehead." Tomat looked at his daughter confused while Vegeta stared at his son like he'd cracked.

"What are you talking about? I don't see anything wrong with her forehead." Prince Vegeta turned and looked at the princess."Watch." He walked over to her. He knew she was staring at him, but he pushed the thought aside. He walked up to her and punched her in the face. 

Serenity felt herself fall backward. She stood up and glared at him. She raised her arm and punched him with all her strength and watched as Vegeta flew into the wall. Vegeta slowly stood up. " You stupid girl. What the hell did you do that for?" Serenity clenched her fist. This time the crescent moon disappeared completely and was replaced by the symbol of Vegetasei. Tomat and King Vegeta stared at her forehead.

"Would someone** PLEASE** tell me why your all staring at me?" Hearing the anger in his daughter's voice, Tomat blinked. "Coli, you have your mirror on you?" She nodded. "Take a look at your forehead." She pulled her mirror out of her subspace pocket and looked at her reflection. Her eyes widened and she ran into the hallway.

"Mama where are you?" She yelled out. She ran to the gardens. "Mommy." Selenity and Arda lifted their heads at the voice. "Serenity you're not suppose to be out here." "I know mama, but look." She lifted her bangs so that her mother could see her forehead clearly. Selenity smiled. "Oh. You don't have to worry about that. It just happens when you get really mad." "So there's nothing wrong with me right?" "Of course not little one. It's just the mixture of magic in your blood. Now go back inside. You're still in trouble, remember?" Serenity pouted, but reluctantly went inside.

  
  


Silverwing: I know it was boring, but it all had to happen. After about 2 more chapters I think there will be some romance. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting.


	5. To Be Betrothed:Part 6

Silverwing: Hey everybody. I was reading some reviews and I know that there aren't that many Vegeta/Usagi crossovers. They are my favorite, beside Heero/Usagi, and Ranma/Usagi. Anyway, I've got another idea for a Sere/Vegeta romance so maybe I'll start writing that soon. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or SM.

To Be Betrothed: Part 7

"Papa, I don't want you to go." Serenity said as she pouted. She had just found out that her dad was going on a mission to stop some war from breaking out.

"Coli, don't start. You know that I have to go. Don't worry I'm coming back." "You promise?" "I promise." Tomat lifted her into his arms and hugged her. He looked down at Silver who his daughter was holding in her arms. He reached out and patted the tiger's head. "Protect her, Silver."

Tomat turned to his mate. She gave him a weak smile, but he saw right through it. He frowned. "This brat is definitely yours. Don't ask because you know I can't stay." She frowned.

"I wasn't going to ask you that. I know how important this mission is, I just wish you didn't have to go." He walked over and hugged her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I know. I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded. "I love you, too."

Serenity silently watched her parents. She didn't want her dad to go. The truth was that she had a bad feeling about this mission her father was going on. She had the weird tingling feeling in her stomach like something was going to happen.

In the space port Serenity stood with her mother, Radditz, and Turlus. She just figured out today that Bardock was going with her father. She watched as her father's ship took off and she waved goodbye.

/An hour later in the royal gardens/

Serenity sat next to the fountain and stared into the water. "Hey Coli, what's wrong?" Serenity turned her head and saw Turlus. "Nothing Turlus. It's just that...well...I just have a bad feeling." 

Turlus looked at his friend. He had only known her for two weeks, but he knew her so well that anybody would of thought that they knew each other longer than that. "Coli, did you tell anyone else that?" She nodded. 

"I told my mom, but she said I probably ate something I shouldn't have. I don't know how that would come to be, but anyway I think she had the same feeling. She just didn't want to tell me." "What are you going to do?" "Wait until they come back. What else can I do. I'm only six. I haven't learned how to use magic that well." Turlus nodded. 

/Three days later/

Serenity and Vegeta stood before the King and the two queens. They had gotten into a fight again and now their parents wanted to talk to them. They glared at each other both thinking at the same time. Not another one of those stupid lectures that take like two days for them to finish. This is all her/his fault.

Suddenly the door bust open. Everyone in the room turn their heads to see what was going on. There in the doorway stood a beat and bruised Bardock. He slowly limped in. Radditz and Turlus stared at him. "Father." They both yelled out. King Vegeta stared at Bardock. Something went wrong. Wait a minute where's Tomat? 

"Bardock, what happened?" "There was someone else on that planet when we got there. They were strong. I don't know who they were, but they got me good." 

Serenity turned and stared at the doorway waiting to see her father walk through the door, but he didn't come."Bardock, where's my father? Is he in the Med. Lab?" Bardock gazed turn to the floor. He didn't want to tell her. 

He slowly walked up to Serenity. "Coli, I'm sorry. Your father he didn't...make it." He said in a soft voice. Serenity stared at him with wide pleading eyes. "No. He's gotta be okay. He promised he'd come back." Everyone in the room grew sad at the crying princess. The happy, cheerful princess that should never have to cry. Even sayins felt pity for her, but they would never voice it.

Vegeta stared at the princess. Sure he didn't like her much, but she was a worthy fighter. Tomat was a good warrior. He had a good life too. He didn't deserve to die. He still had a daughter that needs him. The truth was that he didn't really hate her. He just didn't want to marry her so he had figured that if he rejected her then maybe it wouldn't happen. He turned his head at the sound of running footsteps to see the princess run out of the room.

Turlus and Radditz watched their friend run out of the room. They turned their eyes away from the door to help their father to the Med. Lab.

Arda looked at Selenity to see tears shining in her eyes. Selenity tried to hold them back, and to keep her voice from cracking as she spoke. "I'm going to go get her." She was about to leave, but she heard what Arda said. "No, don't. She's a little girl. Leave her alone for a little while. That's what she wants." Arda stood up and took Selenity to her room.

King Vegeta was shocked. Tomat had been one of the strongest sayins and King Vegeta's friend since they were younger and now he was gone. Vegeta sat back thinking,What's going to happen now? Those two are never going to get over this. He looked up to see his son walk out of the room and heading in the same direction as Serenity. That boy better not be going to start with her and if he is he's going to get it. The king followed his son.

/Royal Gardens/

Serenity sat under the tree crying. It's not fair. Papa was a good person. He didn't deserve to die. She looked up at the sky as tears slipped down her cheeks. "This is all your fault. You took away one of the most important people from me. And for what?" "I know your having a hard time, but you shouldn't blame it on the sky. What did it ever do to you?" She whipped her head around and glared at him. "Leave me alone Vegeta. I don't need you bothering me about this. So go away." Vegeta cringed at the volume of her voice

"I am **NOT THAT MEAN." **He yelled. Vegeta looked over and noticed that him yelling was making her cry more. He sighed and sat next to her. "The truth is Coli, that I came out here to see if you needed anyone to talk." Serenity stared at him with wide eyes. He was being nice to her and he called her by her name. "Why are you being so nice to me? It's not like we're the best of friends." "I know, but you're going through a lot right now and I decided that I would try to be nice to you to make it easier on you." 

Serenity stared at him.I guess he's not as bad as I thought. "Sooo...I guess that we're calling a truce." He looked at her and then stuck out his hand. She slowly shook it. "Truce." They both said in unison. "Thanks Vegeta. You don't know how much easier not having to fight with yow will make it easier to...get over..." She began to sob again. Vegeta slowly pulled her onto his lap and let her sob into his shoulder.

King Vegeta watched as his son held Serenity. He had heard the whole conversation and he was happy with what his son was doing.Maybe things won't be as bad for her with his help.

"Thanks again Vegeta." He nodded. If you need someone to talk to I'll be there okay." She nodded. They walked back into the palace and they both walked to their room.

Serenity walked into her room and saw Bardock. He looked at her face and saw the tears. "Coli, I want to talk to you." She nodded and walked over t other bed. He picked her up and held her in her lap and let felt her wrap her tail around his wrist. He watched as Silver crawled into the girl's lap. "Coli, it's okay to cry. Don't listen to any of those other sayins that tell you it's weak." She nodded. "Bardock, did you see it?"

He looked down. "Yes I did. I tried to stop it from happening, but I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry Coli." She hugged him. "I'm not mad at you. It wasn't your fault. I know that people shouldn't mess with the future anyway, but I still wish it didn't happen." 

Bardock brushed the tears away from her eyes. "Coli, I want you to know that your dad wanted me to watch over you and your mother. If you want me to then I will" "Thank you Bardock." He nodded. "I get some rest, Coli. You had a tough day." She nodded. She watched as Bardock left. She changed her clothes and crawled under the covers. She hugged Silver to her chest and cried into Silver's fur. She slowly cried herself to sleep.

***********************************

Over the next two weeks the princess didn't talk to anyone except Bardock and Prince Vegeta. Her mother had took her home two days after they found out, but the princess wouldn't talk to anyone. When ever someone tried to comfort her she would shrug them off. She ate dinner in her room and she would go outside late at night and look at the stars. She didn't do anything except eat, sleep, train, and star gaze. After a week of being at home The Queen decided to send her back to Vegetasei because she didn't close herself off as much there. After a month the princess was finally out of her shell well enough to talk to others and she wasn't as cold so she was going back home

***********************************

/Last day/

Serenity and Vegeta flew to there special spot. Vegeta had found this spot and had brought her there. He had said that it was a place where she could get away from everyone nagging her. A small smile appeared on her face.Vegeta was a really big help. If it wasn't for him and Bardock I probably would still be shutting myself out from everything. They landed on the ground. 

"Vegeta why are we here?" "Remember on your birthday that I didn't get you a present?" She nodded. She watched as he walked behind a rock and came back with his hands behind his back. "Well, Happy Belated Birthday." He took his hands from behind his back and held up a sayin tiger with red fur and black stripes. 

Vegeta watched as her eyes widened and then she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Oh thank you, Vegeta. He's adorable. Now Silver will have a friend." She lightly took the tiger from Vegeta's hands. "I'm going to call you Orion."

  
  


AN: *Sniff* It was sad that Tomat died. I didn't really wantto do it, but I know Serena didn't really know her father on the moon, and I didn't know how else I could get Vegeta and her to become friends. **REVIEW**. Silverwing is ordering you to. 


	6. To Be Betrothed:Part 7

Silverwing: Alright people I'm going to answer a few questions that I've been asked about this fic. First of all I know that the other scouts aren't in it that much, but they will be in it more when the sayins go to the moon kingdom. Second, Goku will show up. I don't know if I answered this before. I kind of forgot. He won't show up for a while. Now I also want to know if you want me to hook up Lita&Radditz, and Mina&Turlus .Or I could switch it around. If you have ideas write them in the review. Enjoy.

To Be Betrothed: Part8

/Serenity arrives home/

Serenity slowly walks off the plane holding Silver and Orion in her arms. As soon as she steps off the platform she sees the other princesses coming towards her. She watches as Mina rushes at her and gives her a big bear hug. Everyone watches cautiously waiting for Serenity to push Mina away. 

Serenity looks down at Mina, and softly pushes her away. Mina looks at her with hurt in her eyes. Serenity places Silver and Orion on the floor then looks at Mina. She lowly walks over to her until they are face to face. Serenity watched as Mina held her breath and she smirked. She looked towards her mother and saw the frown on her face. She looked at everyone else face and saw worry, and she smiled. "Why are you all staring at me like that? It's not like I'm going to hurt anyone." Serenity yelled out with a big smile on her face, and then she grabbed Mina into her own bear hug. All the others smiled and ran to greet the princess. 

Trista and the queen stood by as they watched the princess laugh and talk with the others. Queen Selenity smiled at her daughter. "She's okay. She's herself again." Trista shook her head. "No, she isn't. She will never really get over this, but she will try to deal with it." The queen nodded in understanding and both women went to greet the moon princess. 

"I'm happy you're home little one." Serenity turned her head at the sound of her mother's voice and ran to give her a hug. She felt her mother pick her up, and she wrapped her tail around her waist. "I'm happy to be home, and I'm sorry if I hurt any of your feelings." Serenity said to everyone. "It's okay moonface. We understand, and there are no hard feelings." Serenity smiled as everyone nodded their head in agreement.

Serenity saw Orion siting next to her mother's feet staring up at her. She climbed out of her mother's arms and giggled as the little tiger began to play with her tail. She bent down and picked him up, cuddling him to her chest. She noticed everyone staring at her, and smiled. 

Lita walked over to her and looking down at the little tiger. "Sere, is that Silver. I mean, did she change colors or something?" Serenity laughed and shook her head. "No. This is Orion. He's a sayin tiger. Silver's right there." She pointed to the lunarian tiger that was laying down in the middle of the floor. "Where'd you find him?" Mina said as she went to pick up the silver tiger. "I didn't. Vegeta gave him to me. He said it was a late birthday present." The queen smiled.I'm going to have to thank Prince Vegeta for helping the princess.

**************************************

Over the next couple of years Serenity and Vegeta become the best friends, and all of the scouts learn their magic including Serenity. When Vegeta turns 11 and Serenity 10, Vegeta leaves on a mission that will last for three years. During those years she hangs out a lot with Radditz and Turlus. Silver and Orion get bigger and of course are really protective of Serenity. 

**************************************

"Wow Bardock. I can't believe your going to have another kid." Serenity, Radditz, and Turls stood with Bardock waiting for Vegeta to arrive. Bardock smiled at the princess. She had grown a lot, and had become a caring, and beautiful young girl. She may always be happy and she maybe a hyper active girl, but she could still kick almost any sayins' ass. Everyone's head turned at the sound of a ship entering the docking bay. Serenity watched as Vegeta stepped out of his pod. Wow is that Vegeta. He's cuter then I remember. What the heck am I saying. I'm going to develop a crush on my best friend. Oh crap.

Vegeta stepped out of his pod breathing in the air of the moon. He looked around the space port for a certain girl with golden hair, and when he finally spotted her his breath caught in his throat. Wow Coli looks beautiful. He mentally slapped himself. What the heck is wrong with me. I think I've been in space to long. He walked over to her and turned to the sound of a roar. He turned to see Silver and Orion across the room. He turned back to Coli to see her smile at him. She reached out her arms and gave him a hug. 

"Missed me, huh Coli." "Of course. You're my best friend." He smirked. He walked over to the two tigers and scratched them behind the ears. The big tigers purr in response. Serenity walked up to him. "Come on Vegeta. You have to tell me how your training was." He nods and lets her pull him towards the gardens with the two tigers following.

  
  


Silverwing: Alright people. I know I skipped a couple of years, but I'm too lazy to write fifty chapters about their child hood, and I got writers block about that stuff. I also wanted to put them together already. I know a lot of you are sick of waiting. Next chapter the real romance will begin. **REVIEW. **If you don't Vegeta and Coli will come and beat the crap out of you. Ja ne.


	7. To Be Betrothed:Part 8

Silverwing: Hey guys. I'm SSSSOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I had writer's block and I have been going to sleep earlier. I bruised my hip, which really sucks because I can't run without being in a lot of pain. How the hell an I suppose to do track if I can't run? Anyway let me stop my babbling. Here's the fic. Enjoy.

To B Betrothed: Part 8

"...And I met this guy named Freeza. Who I think is gay." "Are you serious?" "Yeah. His skin was pink and he wore purple armor. He also had this ugly blackish/purple lipstick on." Vegeta said with disgust. "EEEWWW. He's definitely gay." Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Orion lifted his head up and stared at the two. After a couple of minutes he laid his head down again. Vegeta saw this and smiled to himself. He's really protective of her. He turned his head back to Coli. "Coli, what have you been up to while I was gone?" "Oh. Well My mom started to teach me how to use the silver crystal, and I actually became a sailor scout. I'm, not happy with the outfit though. I also perfected my ice skating. Want to see?" Vegeta nodded and they walked to the ice skating rink.

Serenity lifted her hand in the air. **"MOON PRISM POWER"** Vegeta watched as she transformed. He turned away with a blush when he saw that she was naked. When he couldn't see any more lights he turned around, and stared at the outfit she was wearing. He looked her up and down, blushing when he noticed the length of the skirt.

Serenity turned around and noticed that Vegeta's cheeks were slightly pink. She walked over to him and put a hand on his forehead. "Hey Vegeta are you feeling okay? Your face looks flushed." Vegeta shrugged her hand off and scowled at himself for blushing. "I'm fine, just hot." He lied. She nodded and stepped out onto the rink.

Vegeta watched as she stood in the middle of the rink and began to gracefully glide across the ice doing jumps, and flips. Vegeta eyes glazed over as he watched her graceful movements. He began to picture what it would be like if him and Coli were more then friends.

Vegeta snapped his head up at the sound of footsteps behind him and he turned to see Turlus. He turned around again and continued to watch Coli. He saw Turlus stand next to him out of the corner of his eye.

Turlus watched as Coli skated across the ice and smiled. Coli had always been like a little sister to him and she had grown up into a great fighter and princess. He turned to Vegeta. "You like her don't you?" He had noticed the far off look in Vegeta's eyes while he stared at Coli, when he had first came over to the rink.

Vegeta whipped his head around and stared at Turlus. "I don't know what you're talking about." Turlus frowned. Vegeta had changed when he went on that training trip. "Do you think she's pretty?""...No. I think she's the ugliest girl I've ever seen." Turlus was about to respond when he saw Coli exit the rink and walk over to them. He kept his mouth shut.

Coli smiled at Turlus and Vegeta. "What did you think Vegeta?" "I think you got better." She nodded and de-transformed. "I'll see you guys later. It's almost dinner time and we have to go get ready." She turned around and walked back to the palace.

Vegeta turned to follow when he heard Turlus speak. "I know you like her Vegeta. Why don't you admit it to her and see how she feels about you? You better not hurt her though." Turlus turned and walked away.

*******************************************

Vegeta sat on his bed thinking about what Turlus had said. He winced as he thought back to how he said that she was ugly. He didn't think she was ugly at all. He thought she was the most beautiful person in the universe, but he was scared. They were best friends and if she didn't feel the same then their friendship would become very awkward. (Don't you hate when that happens? You like someone you're friends with, and you find out they don't like you that way.)

He sighed. He didn't know wether he should tell her or not. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 5:55. He stood up and began to make his way to the dinning room.

When he walked in Coli grabbed his hand and pulled him over so that he could sit next to her. He sat down and waited for the food to be brought out. While he was waiting Coli was telling him about different things that happened while he was gone. He really wasn't listening to her. He stared at her face, memorizing every feature.

As they ate Coli noticed Vegeta stealing glances at her. Throughout the whole dinner she had butterflies in her stomach. I wonder while he keeps looking at me.

*********************************************

/After Dinner/

Vegeta, and Coli were outside laying down looking up at the stars. Silver had her head laying on Coli's stomach while Orion laid his head down next to Vegeta's hand. 

Coli frowned. She turned towards Vegeta. "Vegeta are you hot because I'm sweating. I feel like we just had a sparring match." Vegeta nodded. "Me too." "You want to go swimming?" Vegeta nodded and stood up. She followed suit and they walked to the pool with the two tigers following.

They arrived at the pool and Coli used her magic to make them bathing suits. After Coli got some towels she noticed Vegeta standing at the edge of the pool staring at the water. A sly smile made it's way on her face and she silently made her way over to him. As soon as she was behind him she pushed him in. Coli bust out laughing as Vegeta's head popped out of the water.

Vegeta glared at her and then smirked. He slowly got out of the water and walked over to her. Coli stopped laughing when she saw Vegeta walking towards her with a smirk on his face. She turned around and began to run with Vegeta right on her heels.

Vegeta caught up to her and grabbed her. She struggled in his arms as he carried her back to the pool. "No Vegeta. I'm sorry. It was an accident. I didn't mean it-AAAAAHHHHH." Vegeta dropped her in the water. Vegeta smirked in triumph.

Coli jumped out of the water and landed on top of Vegeta causing both of them to lose their balance. Vegeta opened eyes and looked into Coli's eyes that were full of mirth and laughter. She smiled in triumph. "I gotcha." Vegeta smirked and rolled over so that she was on the bottom and he was on top. She pouted. "No fair." Vegeta flashed her a smile and then it disappeared as he realized how close they were.

Coli noticed Vegeta's eyes starting to get cloudy. She stared into his eyes. Slowly their faces grew closer and their lips touched in a sweet kiss. Vegeta slowly pulled back after a couple of seconds and stared at Coli. He watched as a blush creped up her cheeks. He smiled at her and rolled off of her.

Coli sat up and stared at Vegeta. "Vegeta can I ask you something?" He nodded. She looked at the ground and began to play with the grass. "Do you like me?" Vegeta's eyes widened. He swallowed and moved closer to her. He glanced at her and took a deep breath. "I-I guess. I think you're pretty." She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. Vegeta stiffened and then relaxed. "Don't worry Vegeta I understand the sayin language remember and I know what you're saying." Vegeta nodded. "So what does this mean?" "I think it means we are going out." Vegeta nodded and then kissed her forehead.

*********************************

Silverwing: What did you think? **REVIEW.** I got the romance in it now. Tell me who I should pair Turlus and Radditz with would ya. Ja ne.


	8. Author's Note

Silverwing: Wuz up everybody? Alright don't' get your hopes up. This isn't a chapter, it's just an author's note. Remember I had writer's block and I had to really force my self to write the chapter I just wrote and I don't like it as much as my other chapters, but I can deal with it.

Okay. First off I want to tell whoever it is that keeps asking me to pair Serena up with Radditz that this is a **VEGETA/SERENA** fic. I'm sorry, but the idea of Radditz and Serena isn't all that appealing to me. Maybe you could ask someone else to write that type of fic for you or you could write it yourself. I hope I don't sound mean because I'm not trying to be I'm just saying. 

Second. I never mentioned Serena's transformation at the site of the full moon. When she sees the full moon she turns into a big white panther with ice blue eyes that glow. (It's obvious that I really like big cats. Panthers, Tigers, Cheetahs, etc.)When you measure her in height she is about half the height of an oozaru when she's on all fours. When she's on her hind legs she is the same height as oozaru. On her forehead is the dark blue sayin symbol.

Third. You have to tell me who I should pair Radditz and Turlus with. I was thinking of pairing Radditz with Lita , Turlus with Mina, Rei with Darien, and Ami with someone else. Maybe I'll make Greg a part of the Silver Millennium. Well anyway it's up to you. Vote in your reviews and I'll go by the amount of votes for each couple. Thanks.

Silverwing: Alright everybody remember to review with your responses about the chapter and tell me what you think of her transformation.


	9. 

Silverwing: Hi everybody. I finally got an idea for this fic when I was on a sugar hi. HaHAHAHAHa. Sorry. Anyway I hope you like it. This chapter is about Radditz and Lita. Enjoy.

*******************************************

To Be Betrothed: Part 9

Serenity sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair. She giggled at her thoughts. Here she was a 14 yr. old princess with her first real boyfriend. She set her brush down and looked at her reflection in the mirror. With a smile she headed to the gardens where she was supposed to meet Mina.

"Hey. Mina." Mina put a finger to her lips. "Shush." Serenity stared at her in confusion. Mina pointed towards the fountain. Serenity smirked at what she was hearing. There was Radditz and Turlus, and they were discussing the fact of Radditz liking Lita.

"I knew Radditz liked Lita and I the daughter of Aphrodite will get them together." Mina said to Serenity thrusting her fist up in the air. Serenity laughed. Mina smiled. "Wanna help?" Mina held out her hand. Serenity grabbed her hand with a grin. "We are the match makers of the Silver Millennium and we will get them together." They both declared and then ran back to the palace.

Serenity looked down the hall making sure the close was clear. Her and Mina had come up with a plan to get the two together, which had to deal with planting things along the way. She slowly crept to Lita's door and placed the red roses in front of her door, making sure the card was attached.

"Coli, what are you doing." Serenity jumped , and glared at Vegeta. "Shut up." She frowned as the sound of approaching footsteps and pulled him around the corner. Vegeta growled. "What the-" He was silenced as Serenity put her hand over his mouth. He followed her line of vision and stared. 

Lita stared at the roses in shock. 'Who would send me roses?' ,she thought. She picked them up and smelled them. With a sigh she read the card aloud. "To Lita. I've never told you this, but I've had feelings for you for along time.I think you are very pretty and I like you a lot. I would be happy if you could meet me in the garden later tonight at 9:00 by the fountain near the lilacs. Please be there. Your secret admirer." Lita released another sigh as her eyes glazed over and she entered her room.

Serenity squealed and released her hold on Vegeta. "For the last time, what is going on?" She smiled and pulled him towards her room. (Stop thinking like that you hentais. They haven't even been going out that long.) Once they were inside she told him.

"Mina and I are setting up Lita and Radditz. We've got this whole plan with secret admirers, flowers, and all that stuff." Vegeta rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "You two are so foolish." Serenity glared at him. "Shut up Veggie. You wouldn't understand." He smirked. "Yeah whatever. Good luck." He kissed her cheek and then walked out of the room. Serenity smiled. 

************************************

Mina cautiously walked towards Radditz's room. She taped the note to the door and ran down the hall before someone could see her. She giggled and ran to Serenity's room. When she got there she saw Vegeta kiss Serenity on the cheek. She stared at Vegeta in shock and he just walked right passed her. She looked back at Serenity and saw a huge smile on her face.

"What have you been up to?" Serenity's smile turned into a frown. "What do you mean?" "I just saw Vegeta kiss your cheek. Spill it." Serenity sighed and sat on the bed.

"Yesterday Vegeta and I sort of got together." Mina eyes widened. "When were you going to tell me?" "I don't know." Mina scowled. 

Serenity stared at her. "Well you didn't tell me you liked Turlus. I had to practically beat that out of Ray." Mina blushed. Serenity smirked. "You want me to hook you up?" "Can you?" "Sure. He's like a brother to me, remember? We are close." Mina squealed in delight and hugged Serenity. "Thank you so much. So how did you and Vegeta hook up?" Serenity blushed and began to tell Mina the story of what happened the day before.

***********************************

Vegeta walked towards Radditz's room. When he reached the hall he could see Radditz standing in front of his door, looking at something. Vegeta walked up to him and read the note.

'Dear Radditz, I've had feelings for you for a while, but I've always been afraid to express them, for the fear of being rejected. I got the idea to write you this note from a friend of mine. I want you to know that I think you're really cute, and smart. Radditz please meet me out in the gardens by the fountain near the lilies. If you go maybe we will become more then friends. Your secret admirer.' 

Vegeta shook his head. Those girls were crazy. 'If this works then I'll help Coli hook Mina and Turlus up.' "So Radditz you going to go meet this lovesick moron?" 

Radditz glanced over his shoulder at his friend. "Maybe. I'm curious as to who it is." Vegeta nodded and walked towards his own chambers. He opened his doors and saw Orion sleeping on the floor near his bed. He walked over to the bed sitting down next to the big cat and began to pet him. 

"Come in." He said at the sound of a knock. Serenity walked into the room and sat down next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Just tired." She nodded as she snuggled up against his shoulder. and they both drifted off to sleep.

*************************************

/8:55 in the garden/

In the garden the light from the Earth made the garden have a blue glow. In was quiet and peaceful. 

***BAM***

Vegeta rubbed his head. "What the heck did you do that for?" Serenity smirked. "That's for saying our idea was stupid, and to shut you up." Vegeta glared at her and then at the giggling Mina. "What the hell are you laughing at?" "Hehe...nothing."

Suddenly there were footsteps heard and the three stopped. They scrambled to the bush they had been hiding in. They all watched as Lita walked towards the fountain and then as Radditz landed next to it. The two looked at each other and both said in unison, "You're the one that wrote that?"

Vegeta watched as the two stared at each other. "This isn't going to work." This time Mina hit him. "SSSSHHHHHH. We don't want them to know we're here, remember?" Mina whispered. Vegeta grumbled in response, but kept quiet.

Radditz stared at Lita. The light from the Earth shown down on her pale skin, making her look even more beautiful to him.

Lita watched Radditz out of the corner of her eye. The light shining down on his tan skin made him look even more handsome to her. She smiled inwardly. Radditz was the ruff type and she liked him that way.

Suddenly Radditz leaned over and kissed Lita's cheek. "Do you like me?" Lita nodded with a faint blush on her cheeks. Radditz smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist and the two walked off.

Mina and Serenity squealed and Vegeta put his hands over his ears. "It worked. We did it." They gave each other high fives. Vegeta grumbled about that stupid promise he made to himself.

"You sure did." All three whipped there heads around to see Lita and Radditz staring at them. Mina and Serenity gave them sheepish grins. "Hehehehe, what are you guys talking about?" Vegeta scowled. "Stop acting stupid and admit what you did." Serenity glared at him. "**VVVEEEGGGEEETTTAAA, **shut up." The others laughed.

*******************************************

/Next Morning/

Everyone sat around the table for breakfast. Mina stifled a yawn as she ate her breakfast. Sitting next to her was Usagi and next to her was Vegeta. Across from them was Radditz and Turlus, and they were all eating at the normal sayin pace.

After breakfast they all headed over to the training room. Vegeta and Serenity sparred first. Once they were done they headed over to the infimary. Serenity leaned on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Vegeta, are you going to help me talk to Turlus?" Vegeta sighed. "Yeah." Serenity smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you."

*********************************************

Silverwing: What do you think? I hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Silverwing: Hey everybody. I'm finally updating this fic. I'm trying to update all my fics so that if my writer's block comes back I'll at least have updated all my fics. I plan to finish this fic over the summer or at least this half of it. I updated Return to Vegetasei for those you that didn't know. Enjoy.

*******************************

To Be Betrothed: Chapter 10

Vegeta sighed again. He was playing cards with Coli and Turlus and it was boring. Coli kept asking him about Mina, but he wouldn't answer her.

"So Turlus, do you think Mina's pretty?" "Why?" "Because I heard some guy say she wasn't and I was wondering what you thought." 

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "This is stupid?" Coli kicked him under the table. Vegeta growled. Turlus stared at the two. They had been doing this the whole time and it was getting annoying. "Would you guys just tell me what's going on?"

Coli turned and stared at Turlus. With a glance at Vegeta who shrugged, she told him.

"I've been asking you all these questions because I wanted to know if you liked Mina or not." 

Turlus blinked. Vegeta frowned. 'He is clueless. He's my friend and all, but I mean come on. How obvious do you get.'

"I guess I do. It's just that I had a girlfriend and I don't want what happened between me and her to happen between Mina and I."

"Oh Turlus don't worry. You know Mina isn't that type of person. She's not selfish and she will let you have her space. Just give her a chance. Besides you have to get over that sometime, why not now."

"Give it a chance Turlus so that she will shut up." Coli tries to slap him, but he moves out of her reach.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot. If something bad happens between us then I'll get you two back." 

Coli jumps up and smiles. "I've done it again. I'll see you guys later."

Vegeta shakes his head. His girlfriend was so weird sometimes. He turned to Turlus. "Thanks for the advice Turlus." Turlus nodded.

*************************************

Coli runs into Mina's room screaming, 'I've done it again, I've done it again.'

"Serenity, what are you talking about?" 

Coli stopped jumping on Mina's bed and blinked. Suddenly she jumped off and brushed her dress off. Regaining her composure she smiles at Mina.

"Mina's going out with Turlus, Turlus's going out with Mina."Mina's eyes widened. Suddenly she ran over to her bed and began to jump on it. Coli shakes her head.

***************************************

/one week later/

Vegeta smirks at Coli. "See you in a couple of months. We're coming for your birthday." Coli smiled and hugged him. Giving him a peck on his cheek she walks over to Radditz. 

"I'm happy they got us together Radditz." "Me too. I'll see you in a couple of months," They kiss each other on the cheek and hug. Radditz turns to Coli. "See you soon, sis." Coli giggles. "Bye, bro." They hug.

"I'm gonna miss you Turlus." "No you won't, Mina." "Will to." Turlus shakes his head and smiles. Mina returns the smile, and kisses him on the cheek.

"Bye, big bro." "Bye, lil sis." They hug. Coli runs over to Bardock. "Bye, Bardock. You got to send me a message when the new kid is born." "Alright."

**************************************

/2 months later/

Serenity stopped shoving food in her mouth to stifle a yawn. She reached for her glass, took a sip, and resumed eating.

"Princess, there is a message for you from Lord Bardock."

Coli squealed in delight and ran to the communications room. Sitting in the chair, she pressed the button. She smiled at Bardock.

"Hey, Coli. I'm sending you this message to tell you about my son that was just born. His name is Kakkarot, he isn't that strong now, but he will be in the future." 

Coli listened to Bardock's voice with a smile. She stared at the picture that was sent. The kid looked exactly like Bardock. If they were the same age, they would have to be twins. Her head snapped up as Bardock's voice became sad.

"My mate died in childbirth. She said that she was happy she met you and that you have to take care of Kakkarot for her when ever you can. She said she would be watching over all of us."

Coli frowned. 'Peaches was so nice. Why did she have to die? It's not fair.'

"Don't worry Coli, she had a good life and she said it was her time to go. She said for you not to waste your time crying over her death, you have to be strong."

Coli nodded and wiped the tears that had made their way down her cheeks. After listening to the rest of the message she made her way to the garden. She plucked Peaches's favorite flower and walked over to the fountain. She gave said a little prayer and placed the flower in the water. She watched as it floated around in the water.

**************************************************

Dodges a variety of things being thrown.

Silverwing: Alright people I'm sorry. I know Serena's been through a lot already, but I didn't even know how to put Bardock's mate in the fic. That was the only idea I could come up with. Well at least Kakkarot is in the story. That's what you all wanted. Oh just to let you know, he won't be going to Earth for another 2 or 3 years. You have to reivew.


	11. Chapter 11

Silverwing: Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Sorry it's a little late but I'm trying to update all my stories. I went to my friends birthday party over the weekend and we went swimming. These 3 cuties was hollarin at me. I saw Fast and The Furious. Vin Diesel look good in that movie and I like the green and blue eclipse that Paul Walker was driving in the beginning. That was my car. Enjoy.

'Thoughts'

**********************************

To Be Betrothed: Part 11

/Couple of Months later/

Vegeta watched as Coli played with Kakkarot. He knew it had hurt her to find out that Bardock's mate died, but she took it better then everyone thought she would. The girl had took an extreme liking to Kakkarot just like she had to Radditz and Turlus. 

He looked at the cape she gave him for his 15th birthday. It was black with blue on the inside. It matched his combat suit. He had been surprised when she said that she made it with the help of one of her maids. He had kissed her and told her that he liked it. That had made her so happy.

"Hey Coli, come on it's almost lunch time." Vegeta said as he walked towards her. Coli lifted up her head and gave him a smile. She picked up Kakkarot and they walked together to the dining room.

**********************************

/After Lunch/

Coli shrieked as Radditz threw her into the water. She swam to the surface and glared at him, while the guys laughed. She smirked as she saw Lita, Mina, and Raye push them all in. She began to laugh, but she closed her mouth when Vegeta pulled her under. Under water she could see him smirking and she smacked him. She swam up to the surface again.

Everyone was laughing and dunking each other. Mina smirked. "You guys want to play chicken?" Coli nodded and jumped at Vegeta. He dodged and she went under. "**VVEEGGEETTAAA!" **He smirked. "What did you do that for?" He swam over to her and hugged her. "Just like bothering you." She pouted. 

Coli shrieked as he lifted her onto his shoulders. Mina and Turlus smiled as she climbed onto his shoulders. Mina and Coli smirked at each other and then began to try to push each other off.

**"SERENITY."** Coli was startled and promptly fell off Vegeta's shoulders. Everyone turned their heads to see a mad Queen Selenity with five people.

One was a man with jet black hair and stormy blue eyes with some bangs hanging in his eyes. He had on a black shirt and pants with black boots. He had on navy blue armor with gray edging and a flowing black cape with red inside and a sword strapped to his waist. The four men next to him wore the same thing, but the edging on their armors was a different color.(It's Jedite, Nephlite, Zoicite, and Malachite.)

Coli gave her mother an innocent smile. "Yes, mother?"

"We have company, would you and your friends please go and make yourselves look presentable?"

Coli smiled and turned to her friends. The scouts got out of the water and transformed while Coli concentrated and the sayins appeared in their sayin armor in front of Queen Selenity.

Selenity frowned as she saw that her daughter was wearing her sayin armor. "I would like you all to meet Prince Endymion of Earth and his generals Jedite, Nephlite, Zoicite, and Malachite."

Vegeta, Radditz, and Turlus all had the same thing going through their minds. 'They are a bunch of weaklings.'

Coli stared at them. She had heard bad things about earth and she had come to a conclusion that she wouldn't like it or it's royalty. She almost gagged when she saw the lust filled looks that the generals were giving her scouts. She could see the prince was looking at her and stepped closer to Vegeta. 

"Endymion, generals, I would like you to meet the inner sailor scouts. Sailor Mercury, Princess Ami of Mercury. Sailor Venus, Princess Mina of Venus. Sailor Mars, Princess Rei of Mars. Sailor Jupiter, Princess Lita of Jupiter. Turlus and his brother Radditz, they are sayin warriors. Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei and my daughter Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, she is also Sailor Moon, the leader of the scouts."

"She looks more like a sayin warrior to me then a princess." Prince Endymion said as he stared at her.

Queen Selenity frowned. 'That was very rude to say even if it is true.' "Yes well, my daughter is half sayin so she trains with them sometimes."

Coli frowned. What was her mother doing? She didn't have to make up an excuse for him. He was just some stuck up, conceited, stupid, weakling, dumbass, wanna be prince. She smirked. 'Those are the perfect words to describe him.'

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we have training to do so buh bye." Coli turned around, but her mother stopped her.

"Serenity can you and your friends show them around. I would, but I have important business to attend to."

Coli gave her mother a 'you can't be serious' look. Her mother gave her a stern look saying 'yes and you better act polite and proper' Coli sighed, her mother always won the stare down contests. She put on a fake smile. "Of course mother. I understand."

Selenity smiled at everyone then left.

"I understand that you're ditching me with a bunch of weak humans." Coli said in a low voice that only the sayins and the scouts could hear. The sayins agreed with her. Everyone turned their heads to the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

"So I finally get to meet the famous moon princess. It is an honor to meet you princess." He said with fake politeness.

" I wish I could say the same." She muttered under her breath. Vegeta smirked at her. She returned the gesture. "Let's go train, Vegeta." He nodded.

"Princess, what about us." Endymion said with less politeness. 

Coli scowled. Vegeta glared at Endymion. "Just come with us. *smirk* You might learn something you weakling." That earned him a glare which he ignored as he and the others headed to the training room with some pissed off earthlings following.

*******************************************

Silverwing: Hey it's almost over. There's probably going to be like 2 or 3 more chapters. But don't worry, **THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!** I decided not to hook Rei up with Darien. I just feel like completely bashing him, so I'll hook her up with some soldier of the moon or something. See ya. R&R.


	12. To Be Betrothed: Part 12

Silverwing; Alright, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews everybody. I'm going to make Chad a soldier on the moon so that Rei has somebody. Ami's going to have to be paired up with Greg. He'll be a soldier from Mercury.

*******************************

To Be Betrothed: Part 12

Vegeta was leaning against the wall as everybody decided who was going to spar with who. Coli stood next to him, they were always partners. None of the others had powers that could match theirs. 

"Alright me and Jedite, Jupiter and Nephlite, Mercury and Zoicite, Venus and Malachite, Radditz and Turlus, Vegeta and Sere. That leaves you Endymion." Rei said as she paired everyone up.

Endymion looked at Serenity. "Why don't I train with Serenity?" She choked.

Vegeta growled at Endymion and put an arm around Coli's shoulder. "I don't think so _Earthling. _She would probably kill you anyway. Your power level is like...10" Vegeta said as he pushed the button on his scouter. 

Endymion glared at Vegeta. He began eyeing the arm that was around Serenity's shoulder as he took a step towards her. She put a hand on Vegeta's shoulders and stepped forward.

"I'll spar with you Endymion. Vegeta will have to wait for his spar." Coli said as she smirked at Vegeta who was scowling behind her.

The two made their way to the middle of the room. They stood across from each other. Endymion drew his sword and got into a fighting stance waiting for her to draw a weapon. Coli shifted into a fighting stance. "Aren't you going to get a weapon?" Endymion asked.

Everyone turned and stared at him like he was retarded. The Earthlings stared at their faces wondering what was wrong.

Vegeta, Radditz, Turlus, and Coli snickered. The scouts just shook their heads. Coli whispered something and the four of them burst out laughing.

Endymion frowned. He didn't like the fact they were laughing at him. Especially the princess. She was suppose to be impressed by him not make fun of him.

Coli stopped laughing and stepped forward. She smirked at Endymion. "You fight with the sword if you want, I don't care."

They both got into a fighting stance. Endymion lunged at her, but she side stepped him. He swung at her with his sword, but she stepped backwards. He kept trying to get her with the sword, but she would step out of the way. When she saw that she was getting close to the wall she grabbed Endymion's wrist. She twisted it, forcing him to drop his sword. Using her strength she threw Endymion to the other side of the room. His body skidded to a stop and he didn't get up. 

"Alright Vegeta, I think you've waited long enough." Her and Vegeta smirked as they got into fighting stances.

******************************

Endymion sat in the med station. He had been unconscious for a while and woke up to find a bandage around his head and wrist. His head had been bleeding and now it was starting again. He looked up at the sound of a beeping noise.

Coli and Vegeta stepped out of the regen tanks. Vegeta was just wearing the pants to his blue jumpsuit with no shirt. His body was made of muscles. Coli was wearing the pants to her silvery blue jumpsuit and a black sports bra. Her body was muscular, but not so much that it looked bad. She had a flat stomach with a perfect set of abs.They looked over at Endymion, and Vegeta smirked. "How's your head _Earthling?"_

Endymion ignored him as he turned to one of the nurses. "Excuse me. Could you loosen up the bandage on my wrist? It's to tight." The nurse nodded at him and went right to work. Endymion looked at Vegeta when he heard him mimicking him.

_"Excuse me. Could you loosen up the bandage on my wrist? It's to tight." _Vegeta said in a high pitched voice. Coli giggled. Vegeta gave him a disgusted look. "What a weakling." He mumbled as he walked out of the room with Coli laughing right behind him.

Endymion frowned. He really hated Vegeta. He acted like such a macho idiot. (Hey you moron you can't say that about my Veggie-chan You're the idiot. You're just jealous.) He turned to the nurse. "Umm...so what's up with the princess and the monk-... the prince?"

Nurse smiled. "Oh well, they've been betrothed ever since the princess was born, and they actually have been going out for a year. They are so cute together. What's funny is that they didn't like each other at first, they use to fight all the time. They became best friends, and it changed into something more." The nurse said as she babbled about as much as she knew of the princess's relationship.

*********************************

/Vegeta's Room/

Vegeta was lying on the bed as he watched Coli. She was on the balcony. They had come to his room after getting out of the tanks. They both knew that the dumbass prince was going to tell her mother and Coli didn't feel like getting a lecture about treating guest with respect so they decided to lay low for a little while.

Coli walked over to the bed and laid down next to Vegeta. She tried to rub the sore spot on her back, but she couldn't reach it so she started getting frustrated. Vegeta looked at her. "Why **ARE** you doing that?" "My back is sore okay. It's your fault. If you hadn't kept kicking me." Coli said glaring.

Vegeta smirked. "Lay down on your stomach." "What?" "Just do it." Coli laid down like he said. Vegeta carefully straddled her lower back, making sure he wasn't crushing her. He slowly began to rub her back. (I would love to have Vegeta rub my back. Wouldn't you? Keep reading.) Coli sighed in pleasure.

Vegeta leaned down so she could feel his breath on her neck, she giggled. "Vegeta your breath tickles." He smiled and kissed her neck. He felt her move beneath him. "Vegeta get up for a sec." Vegeta obliged and she turned over on her back. 

Coli stared up at Vegeta. He was now straddling her waist. Coli reached up and pulled Vegeta's face towards hers. He shifted so that he was laying on top of her. Both of their bodies molding together. 

Vegeta leaned down and kissed her. Coli wrapped his arms around his neck and Vegeta put his hands on her hips. Coli opened her mouth and let Vegeta's tongue in. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart, out of breath. Vegeta smirked at the look on her face and began to kiss her throat. Coli ran her hands through his hair.

Suddenly the door flew open and there was a gasp. Vegeta and Coli stopped their make-out session to see Vegeta's mother in the doorway in shock.**"VEGETA, COLI."** Queen Arda yelled in astonishment. Vegeta jumped off of Coli. Coli scrambled out of the bed.

"See ya Vegeta." Coli yelled as she blasted out the window before the angered sayin queen could yell at her.

Vegeta tried to make his way towards the balcony, but his mother appeared in front of him. She was glaring at him. She pushed Vegeta towards the bed, forcing him to sit down. "Now Vegeta, we've had this conversation before. You are too young for that." "Mom we weren't going to-." "Boy don't interrupt. Now..." Vegeta sighed as his mom started another one of her long ass lectures on the birds and the bees that they'd had twice already. 'I'm going to get Coli for this.'

***********************************

/Serenity's Room/

Coli sat on her bed petting Orion. She looked up at the sound of a weird noise. There was Silver who was making weird sounds like she was in pain. Suddenly Coli's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Orion ran over to Silver and Coli ran out of the room. She saw some servants in the hallway.

" Come on Silver's in my room and she's in labor." A servant ran into Coli's room.

Coli ran outside into the garden where the others were. "You guys Silver's about to have her cub. Come on she's in my room." The others followed Coli. "Radditz could you go get Vegeta. I don't think his mom will want me in his room right now." She replied with a sheepish look. Radditz raised an eyebrow and nodded.

All of them waited outside. Radditz and Vegeta came over a couple of minutes later. About ten minutes later a servant came out holding a small gold fur ball her arms. She held out her arms to Serenity.

Coli gently lifted the cub out of the servant's arms. She looked down at the cub. It had gold fur with black stripes, and on it's forehead was a glowing navy blue sayin symbol with a tiny crescent moon inside.

"And the tiger has the symbols, why?" Vegeta mumbled as he looked over her shoulder. Coli turned to the servant. "Boy or girl?" "Boy." "Okay, thank you." The servant bowed before leaving.

Coli smiled. "I think I'm going to call you T.J." The tiger stared up at her with gold eyes and yawned.

"What is that?" Jedite replied. Rei stared at him from her spot next to Chad, a lunarian soldier. "A tiger you retard. Are you that blind?" None of the earthlings said anything.

"Humans are so stupid. I'm surprised they've lived as long as they have." Turlus replied.

"Well truthfully if they keep polluting the earth the way they do they won't be around for much longer." Amy said from her spot next to the mercurian soldier Greg. "I sure as hell hope they do." Radditz said under his breath.

***********************************

Silverwing: Hey what do ya think? I'm sorry it's late. I would have had it out earlier, but there was something wrong with my computer. It wouldn't connect to the Internet. Ow well. You guys better review. Ja ne.


	13. To Be Betrothed:Part 13

Silverwing: Here is another chapter. This will be a song fic near the end of the chapter. It's a very sweet song off the sound track to the movie The Best Man. It's sung by Kenny Lattimore.

********************************

To Be Betrothed: Part 14

"Hey Sere, Vegeta, guys." Hotaru said as she walked towards them.

Serenity looked up. "Hey what's up Hotaru?" "Nothing." "Meet T.J."

Hotaru smiled and petted the tiger on it's head. "It's cute. Can you two do me a favor?" She said, referring to Serenity and Vegeta.

The two glanced at each other. Vegeta turned to her with a interest. "Depends what it is, Ru." "Could you guys teach me to fly?" "Sure thing kid." Vegeta replied. Serenity smiled. "Give me a couple of minutes and we can go."

*********************************

Queen Selenity sighed as she walked down the hall. Endymion had come and told her what Serenity had done, and how Vegeta acting towards him. That didn't surprise her though. She had figured Vegeta would act that way towards him because of how the Earth Prince looked at her daughter. Queen Arda had also talked to her and she was not happy with what the sayin queen told her.

She looked ahead to see her daughter and her friends ahead. She also noticed the humans were there as well. **"SERENITY."**

Serenity's head snapped up at the sound of her mother's angry voice. She looked to her left and could see her mother coming towards her.

"Hehe...why don't we go right now Hotaru?" She said as she started walking away.

"Don't even think about it Serenity." Serenity sighed and turned around.

"Mom, how's it goin?" "Don't even try it. You are in big trouble." "What did I do?" "The spar with Endymion, and I talked to Arda and she told me about what you were doing."

Serenity and Vegeta glanced at each other. "But mom I'm suppose to teach Hotaru how to fly." "Well Vegeta can do it if he's not grounded." Vegeta didn't say anything. Serenity sighed as she walked into her room with her mother right behind her.

Hotaru watched the door close. She turned to Vegeta. "What did you guys do?" 

Vegeta looked around and noticed the others were starring at him. "Nothing. We didn't do anything. Let's go teach you to fly." Vegeta said as he began walking away.

Endymion frowned, he was lying. Something happened and he was going to find out what.

*******************************

King Vegeta smirked when he heard what his mate said. He hadn't thought that the two brats would try to go that far.

"Vegeta this is not funny. Those two are too young for that." "Oh big deal. Most sayins do that at their age." "But she's only half sayin. Her mother doesn't do things the way we do. You know that." 

King Vegeta sighed. "When are they suppose to be married again?" "When Coli turns 17." "Don't they need to start training on ruling a kingdom?" "Yes. We should probably start soon." "Let's discuss this with Selenity then."

********************************

Vegeta frowned. He wasn't happy when his parents told him that he would be going to be having training on how to rule a kingdom back on Vegetasei and since they said it might take a while Queen Selenity had decided to throw a ball. He sighed. This was stupid. They all had to be at this stupid ball. This music was working his nerves.

He was with Turlus, Radditz, Greg, and Chad. They were waiting for the girls to come down. He scowled as he saw the weak earthlings coming over.

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta growled. These guys bugged him. They thought they were so cool because they come from earth when nobody else in the universe gave a crap.

Endymion glared at him which he gave right back. "We just came to greet the princesses when they come down." Malachite said in a smooth voice.

Turlus glared at him. "What makes you think they even want to see you?" "Well who wouldn't?" Jedite said in a disbelieving voice.

Chad turned to Greg shaking his head. "And a fight will break out riiigght...now." Chad said looking at his watch.

*************************************

Coli looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless dress given to her by Queen Arda. The dress was navy blue with little white, and silver roses. Her white tail stood out against the dark color of the fabric. The dress hugged her body nicely and flowed freely from her knees and down. There were two slits on both sides that came up to her knees. She wore a pair of navy blue, strap-on high heeled sandals. Her hair was in its usual style, but she wrapped navy blue ribbons around each bun. The ribbons were decorated with diamonds, pearls, and rhinestones. She wore dangling diamond, and pearl earrings. She wore the necklace, bracelet and anklet to match. She didn't wear any makeup except a little bit of lip gloss.

She smiled and swished her tail around. "Perfect." Giving herself one last look over she walked out the room towards Mina's room. She knocked and waited. Finally Mina answered.

Mina was wearing a orange dress. It had spaghetti straps that crossed, making an x in the back. It the dress hugged her body then flowed out around her feet. It should a bit of clevage. She wore a gold necklace with a pendant of Venus on it. The pendant was carved out of an orange jewel. One her feet she wore the shoes she wore with her scout uniform. Mina wore pink lip gloss and gold glitter on her skin.

"Lookin good Sere." "Thanks. You too. Let's go get Ami." Mina grabbed her gold heart bracelet and they left.

They knocked on the door to the ice senshi's room. As soon as they reached the door, their friend Ami stepped out.

Ami wore a baby blue dress. Its sleeves were on her upper arms. Her bosom was decorated in diamonds. It hugged her upper body then flowed loosely from her waist and down. (Looks like the dress Brandy wore in Cinderella, but it's not as puffy on the bottom. It's just straight.) On her feet she wore matching high heels. She wore diamond earrings and a matching bracelet and necklace. Ami wore a little lip gloss.

"Wow Ames. I love that dress on you. It's perfect." Mina squealed. "I wonder if I can find one in my color?" Ami smiled. "Thank you Mina. I like your dress to. It's cute. You too Usagi." "Thanks Ames. Come on. We're gonna late." Usagi said.

They three of them make their way down the hall to see Rei and Lita waiting for them.

Rei wore a long blood red dress. The top of the dress was like a halter top. It tied in the back of her neck. The dress hugged her body and got loose around her knees. There was a slit on the right side that went up about 3 or 4 inches above her knee. The hem of her dress was outlined in purple thread. On her feet she wore matching swade shoes. She wore a silver necklace and bracelet decorated with purple and red jewels.

Lita wore a long dark green dress. The dress was a sleeveless and it reached her ankles. It hugged her figure then flowed out around her knees. She wore a necklace and a bracelet decorated with pink and green jewels. (I'm getting bored with this part.)

"Alright guys lets get down to the ball so were not late." Lita said. The others agreed and they made their way to the ballroom.

***********************************

Vegeta growled. He wanted to kick their asses. He didn't feel like getting a lecture on how wrong it was to be fighting at a place where you're suppose to be having fun and how disrespectful it was. A voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Princess Ami of Mercury, Princess Mina of Venus, Princess Rei of Mars, Princess Lita of Jupiter, and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom." The announcer said as he introduced the five princesses.

Everyone clapped as the princesses made their way over to their boyfriends. Their boyfriends kissed their hands.

Coli raised an eyebrow. "My mom told me I better act like a gentlemen or I was going to get it." Vegeta grumbled. "Awww. I'm sorry." Coli giggled and kissed his cheek. Vegeta seem to perk up a little.

"Hello Princess." Endymion said as he kissed her hand. Coli grit her teeth. "Hello Endymion." She said through clenched teeth. "How's your wrist?" She asked, remembering the scene in the infirmary. She could see the smirk on Vegeta's face and she wasn't even looking at him. 

Endymion's politeness disappeared as he glared at the both of them. This caused both of them to smirk even wider. Endymion walked away with his not to happy generals following. 

Rei turned to them. "What was that about?" Coli smiled. "Something that happened in the infirmary." "Oh."

Coli turned to Vegeta. "I know you said you wouldn't dance, but come on. All I'm asking for is one." "No." "Come on Vegeta. PPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE." Coli said, making her puppy dog face. "No." "Your no fun Veggie." Coli pouted. Vegeta smirked.

***************************************

/Two hours later/

Coli laughed when Malachite walked up to Mina and asked her to dance. Mina was trying to find away to say no without sounding to mean. Coli had danced with some guys she was friends with since Vegeta didn't want to dance. She looked up when someone tapped her shoulder.

"Would you like to dance princess?" Endymion asked. "Umm...no thanks." "Oh come now." "She can't dance with you because she already said she was going to dance with me." Vegeta said as he came up behind Coli. Endymion grumbled and walked away.

"Wow Vegeta, are you really going to dance with me?" "Yes. I'll be right back." Vegeta said and disappeared in the crowd. Coli frowned. If he was going to dance with her then why was he leaving.

"Alright come on." Vegeta said behind her. "Wait, where'd you go?" Coli said as Vegeta lead her out to the middle of the floor. "To request a song." "Oh. Which one?" "You'll see."

  
  



	14. Chapter:14

Silverwing: Hey guys. I know, I FINALLY got this out. It's school man, it sucks. Ne way, hehehe. I heard that some of you didn't like my cliff hanger. *grin* Anyway the song like I said last time is by Kenny Latimore. This is the last main chapter. Next is the epilogue. Wow. Can't believe it's almost done, can you? THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alrighty, guess that's everything. Get readin.

***************************************

To Be Betrothed: I Love You

/Beautiful Girl, Beautiful Girl/

Vegeta started to sing the words to the song in her ear.

/I think I found an Angel

A pretty girl who makes my life complete

Ever since the day I found her

She's all that I dream/

Coli smiled. "I like this song." Vegeta smirked. Coli leaned her head on his shoulder. 

/No other so lovely

I never seen such a face, there are no words that can explain

The feeling she gives me, every time that she smiles and I look in her eyes/

/I fell in love with 

A Beautiful Girl

There is no one who can

Compares to her

Never thought I be so lucky

Beautiful Girl 

Beautiful

I want to make her mine forever/

/I've been far from perfect

She's had plenty reason to leave

But some how she forgives me

from the life I use to lead/

/(I never) I never imagined 

I could be the one to receive 

Someone as beautiful as she

And every moment (moment)

That I live and I breath

(She makes my life) She makes my life so sweet./

Everyone crowded around the dancing couple, and those that listened hard enough could hear the prince singing the words to the princess.

/I fell in love with

A Beautiful Girl

And can nobody compare to her (compares to her)

Oh, I never thought I'd be so lucky 

Beautiful girl 

Beautiful

I want to make her mine forever/

Queen Arda tightened her grip on her husband's hand. "I didn't know he could sing." King Vegeta shrugged.

/I will always lover her

(for the woman) For the woman she is inside (inside)

Her loves as pure as water (falling over me)

That flows when my well is drrrryyyy./ 

Vegeta grabbed one of Coli's hands from around his neck and began to twirl her around.

/I'm in love with 

A Beautiful Girl

Oh, And nobody compares to her (compares to her)

My My, My My My My

Beautiful Girl

Beautiful (Beautiful)

Beautiful

I want to make her mine forever/

/I fell in love with

A Beautiful Girl

And Nobody nobody compares to my (compares to her)

Beautiful, Beautiful

Girl I love you 

Beautiful Girl

Yeah Yeah

Beautiful

I want to make her mine foreveeerrrr./

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist again. Coli re-wrapped her around his neck.

/Beautiful Girl

Mmmm, My my, My my my

Compares to Her

Can't nobody, can't nobody compare to the woman

Beautiful Girl

Oh, beautiful/ 

I want to make her mind forever.../

The song ended and everyone clapped. Vegeta bowed and Coli gave a slight curtsey. (Dress is too tight for a full curtsey.) They made their way off the dance floor to a corner where the others stood.

"That was very nice Vegeta." Ami said from her spot next to Greg. The others nodded in agreement. Vegeta gave them a nod and stood against the wall with his arms across Coli's waist. He leaned his head on Coli's shoulder.

"Vegeta?" Coli turned her heads toward him. Vegeta turned his head slightly so he could see her

eyes. "I love you too." Vegeta moved his head forward and kissed her on the lips.

***********************************

/Next day/

Everybody was gathered in the space port saying their goodbyes to the sayins.

"I'm gonna miss you Turlus. You gotta send me a message on the comm system, okay?" Mina replied with a small smile. "Okay Mina, but stop acting like you're never going to see me again." Mina gave him a sheepish grin and nodded. Turlus smirked as he said goodbye to his girlfriend.

"Here Radditz, I made you, Turlus, and Vegeta some cookies for your trip." Lita said as she handed him a bag. Radditz smiled. "Thanks Lita." Radditz kissed her. "Luv ya Radditz." 

Coli had one of her arms wrapped around Vegeta's neck as she played with the silver sayin pendant that hung on a silver chain around his neck. "I don't want you to leave Veggie. I'll miss you to much and I'll have to put up with Endymion all by myself." Coli said with a disgusted look.

Vegeta frowned. "I know, but I have to go. Don't let that punk get near you. I know he likes you, and he doesn't appear to understand that you're MY mate." Coli smirked. "If he tries something, he's gonna get an even worse beating then last time."

Vegeta nodded as he watched her play with his chain. He pulled away from her. Reaching up, Vegeta unhooked the chain and put it around her neck. "Here. You hold it until I get back." 

Coli looked down at the silver pendant and smiled. She leaned towards Vegeta and kissed him. "Of course I will Veggie. I'll never take it off." 

They all walked over to Bardock. Kakkarot sat on the floor at his feet. Mina picked him up.

"Bye cutie. I'm gonna miss seein that cute little grin." Mina squealed. She passed him over to Lita.

"Goodbye shorty. I can't believe I'm not gonna be able to see this cute little face for a while." Lita said as she hugged him. She handed him to Rei.

"Aww. Next time we see you, you'll really be talking." Ray said with a smile. She passed him to Amy.

"When you get older you're gonna be just as smart as your dad, won't you?" Amy said as she hugged him. She handed him to Coli.

"I'm gonna miss seeing a little Bardock running around here." Coli said as she hugged Kakkarot. "Ko-li." Kakkarot cooed. Coli giggled. "Goodbye little bro. Next time I see you me and you can train together." Kakkarot giggled. She handed him to Radditz.

After more hugs and goodbyes were passed around the sayins gathered on their ship. Soon they departed from the Moon Kingdom.

*************************************

/Later that night/

Coli sat in her room. It was late and she was getting ready for bed. 

"God damn Endymion, that stupid retard. If he tries to touch me one more time I'll kick his ass then send him on a ship to Vegetasei so Vegeta kicks his ass even more." Coli muttered to herself.

Coli walked over to her bed and laid down. Reaching over she turned off her lamp. 

"Goodnight guys." Coli said to the tigers laying at the foot of her bed. She got a purr, and two yawns in response.

/Dream/

She heard screams. It was all around her. Death, pain, sadness, anger, and blood. She looked to her right. She could see planet Vegetasei in the distance. There was a huge ship orbiting the red planet. She squinted to get a better look at it. She could see about 20 sayins floating outside of Vegetasei's atmosphere. Suddenly a huge orange ball of ki was thrown towards the red planet. 

She screamed. "NOOOOO." She flew towards Vegetasei. She watched as the ball of ki flew through the atmosphere and the planet exploded. 

Coli shook her head in denial. "No, no, not Vegetasei." Tears slipped down her cheeks. She lifted her head to the sound of laughter. It was Frieza.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA. I just love fireworks. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Frieza and his mean laughed as the planet in front of them became nothing but dust. Coli glared at them. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

/End Dream/

Coli jumped out of bed. She ran to the communications center. She looked at everyone that was gathered around the room. She walked towards the monitor. There was a message from Vegetasei. It was from Bardock.

"Queen Serenity we *static* under attack. We are going up against *static*. He's too strong. I fear that *static* destroy Vegetasei. To Princess Serenity I *static* goodbye. Don't ever forget where you *static* from. Never forget the sayins. I am sending *static, static* take care of *static* for me. Do not worry princess, *static, static* with Frieza. I bid *static* farewell. Goodbye lunarians." The screen shut off.

Coli stared at the blank screen. She couldn't believe it. They were gone. She was gonna loose them too. It wasn't fair. She ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

She ran to her room and threw herself on the bed. "No, the can't be gone to." She cried into her pillow. She looked up when someone touched her. It was T.J. She hugged him.

Suddenly the sounds of screams, animalistic roars, the use of dark magic, and the smell of blood flooded her senses. Coli frowned. Something was wrong. An explosion rocked the palace.

**********************************

Silverwing: HA. I did it. I can't believe it. It took me forever to finish this chapter. Writer's block comes at the worst times. Well ne way. How'd was it? I hope you liked it.I know. It's sad, but please don't hurt me. If I seem like I'm torturing Serena it's not what I mean to do. I love Sere. This fic is almost over, but don't worry that's what a sequel is for. Well please review and I'll get the epilogue out as soon as possible.


	15. The Epilogue

Silverwing: This is the epilogue. Next comes the...PROLOGUE TO THE SEQUEL. Yay. Me so happy. Read and Review or there won't be a sequel. I'm evil. Hehehe.

*****************************

To be Betrothed: Epilogue

A pair of sapphire eyes snapped open at the sound of a bird. Coli sat up and the first thing she noticed was that she was in her princess dress. She looked around. 

"Where am I?" Col said. ' Hmm. Green grass, lots of animals, crystal blue lake, the sun which doesn't look as bright, blue sky, nice bree-' "BLUE SKY??" Coli screamed. 

'Oh no. There's only one planet that I know of with a sky like that.' Coli groaned. "Out of all the planets in the cosmos, I had to be sent to Earth." Suddenly the memory of what happened and why she was sent here came back to her.

Coli closed her eyes. 'Mom, Vegeta, Turlus, Bardock, Radditz, Kakkarot, Queen Arda, King Vegeta. Silver, Orion, T.J.' *sob* 'Mom, Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Luna, Artemis, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista.' (Damn that's a lot of names to type is a row.)Coli broke down. She didn't care if it was weak to cry. She lost everyone. Everyone she called family was gone. She had a right to cry.

Coli jumped when she felt something wet touch her hand. She gasped when she saw T.J. licking her hand. "T.J., you're alive." Coli murmured as she picked up the cub and hugged him. She cried some more.

"Now I'm all alone. I don't want to be alone." Coli sobbed. 

"You're not alone princess." A familiar voice said. Coli's eyes widened at the sight of Pluto stepping out of a portal.

"Are you real?" Pluto nodded. Coli ran and grabbed her in a fierce hug. "I thought I was alone. I didn't think anyone else survived." Pluto shook her head. "You are never alone princess. The scouts and I will always be there even if you don't know we're there, we are." Pluto replied.

"Pluto? Where are the others? Are they okay? Did any of them make it?" Coli rambled. Pluto sighed.

"The others didn't make it," The hope in Coli's eyes disappeared. "But, your mother bought them all back using the silver crystal. She also sent Luna and Artemis here as well." Coli's eyes held sadness and pain, but in the depths were sparks of happiness.

"She did. Where are they?" "That's one of the problems. They could be anywhere on this planet." Pluto said with a small frown.

Coli frowned. "Why's that such a big problem? We can just use our powers to call each other." Pluto shook her head. "It's not that easy, princess. The other problem is that they are all being resurrected. They are all going to be babies except for Luna and Artemis. When they get older, they won't remember anything about the Silver Millennium."

Coli stared at her. "Are you serious?" Pluto nods. "Why? How come Luna, Artemis, and I weren't resurrected?" Coli said with a frown.

"Because unlike them you, Artemis and Luna were not dead. Luna and Artemis were very much alive. They only had a couple of scratches and bruises. You were only hanging on by a hair, but you were still alive none the less."

Coli sighed. "What am I suppose to do then?" "Survive." Coli raised an eyebrow.

"Princess, you must stay and live here...on Earth. You have to protect these humans. Queen Beryl and her minions are not gone, they are just locked away. They will get out sometime and you must be there to protect the people of Earth."

"WHAT? You want me to protect those weak worthless humans. This is all their fault. That stupid prince and his family signed everyone's death warrant. I will not protect a bunch of people that caused the death of my people." Pluto listened as Coli screamed. "Look princess, I know you don't want to, but you have to. It isn't their fault either. Not all of them anyway. Those who caused it have already payed for it. You must protect them because if you don't, when the negaverse comes back they will use humans to make themselves stronger."

Coli frowned. She did not want to protect the humans, but Pluto was right. "Fine. I'll do it." Pluto nodded. "Good. Now here." Pluto said as she handed her a book bag.

Coli looked inside. She saw her disguise pen, her gold brooch, her spandex, armor, some money, her communicator, and a round navy blue thing. She picked it up. "What's this?"

"A new brooch. You'll know when to use it." Pluto replied. She opened up a portal. "Now, I must go, princess.When you need me just use your communicator." Pluto said as she went to step into the portal.

"Pluto wait, where am I going to live?" Coli yelled. Pluto looked at her. "Don't worry. I got it covered. Fly west until you get to Satan City, you'll meet someone there. I'll talk to you later." Pluto said as she left through the portal.

Coli sighed as she picked up T.J. "Guess it's just me and you for a while, huh T.J.?" She looked down at her dress.

"Can't go around wearing this every where."Coli said with a frown as she put T.J. down.

Coli pulled out the disguise pen. "Hmm...I need a good disguise that will make me look like a normal earthling. DISGUISE POWER, GIVE ME A DISGUISE THAT WILL HIDE MY TAIL AND MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN."

There was a bright flash of light as streamers erupted from the top of the pen. They wrapped around her body and formed a set of clothes.

Coli looked down at her clothing. She had a red loose shirt on with dark blue baggy jeans, with a matching jacket, and a pair of red and white Nike sneakers. Her hair was stuffed under a matching red baseball hat, and around her neck hung Vegeta's silver chain and pendant.

"Not bad," she said to herself. She looked like a boy, but that made it an even better disguise. She placed the book bag on her back and started her flight to find Satan City.

********************************

Silverwing: "I've done it, I finally finished it. Yeah, I'm so happy. lol. I bet you'll are too cause that means I get to start on the sequel. 


End file.
